Süßes Kleines Geheimnis
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Jeder hat ein Geheimnis. Harry ist keine Ausnahme. HarryDraco und SnapeLupin


Titel: Süßes Kleines Geheimnis  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: Blueisa  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM, SS/RL  
Rating: PG  
Genre/s: Romantik (Slash), Drama, Mystery  
Warning/s: angedeutetes MPreg  
Inhalt: Jeder hat ein Geheimnis. Harry ist keine Ausnahme.  
A/N: Dies wurde geschrieben, jedoch nicht geplant, nachdem die Hälfte (nun, 5/6 um genau zu sein) von HBP gelesen wurde

--------------------------

Harry Potter sah sich um und bemerkte die Bilderrahmen, die im Wohnzimmer, in dem er gerade saß, um ihn herum aufgestellt waren. Er nippte an seinem Kamillentee, der ihm angeboten worden war, und versteckte ein unpassendes Grinsen hinter seinem Häferl. Es war einfach unwiderstehlich.

"Das hab' ich gesehen", sagte Lupin sanft als er seinen Platz Harry gegenüber wieder einnahm und eine Platte Teegebäck auf den Couchtisch stellte. Er schien von Harrys amüsierter Reaktion jedoch nicht gekränkt, wenn man das humorvolle Glitzern in seinen braunen Augen bemerkte.

Es war schon so lange her gewesen, dass Harry Remus glücklich gesehen hatte; nun, es war schon so lange her gewesen, dass Harry Remus überhaupt gesehen hatte. Es war gut zu wissen, dass er noch lächeln konnte.

"Entschuldige", sagte Harry und klang dabei kein bisschen reumütig, "aber wenn ich Snape so griesgrämig sehe, wie er versucht aus dem Rahmen zu kommen", er deutete auf ein besonderes Bild auf dem Feuerplatzsims, wo ein Miniatur-Lupin Snapes Umhang festhielt, um ihn am Entkommen zu hindern, bevor er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, da er widerwillig nachgab, "bringt süße Erinnerungen wieder..."

Für einen Moment sah Remus unentschlossen aus, aber dann schloss er sich Harrys Kichern an. Das Lachen verklang langsam bis eine Stille fiel, die nicht 100ig angenehm war. Harry sah Remus an, der ihn mit einem bedachten Ausdruck beobachtete während er an seinem zweiten Keks kaute. Jede Sekunde jetzt würde er die Frage stellen, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte, würde er Antworten verlangen, die noch nie zuvor jemandem gewährt worden waren. Harry hatte es seit der Minute, in der er sein und Draco Malfoys Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, gewusst (und gefürchtet). Die Aussicht darauf, Lupin, normalerweise ruhig und sanft, aber stählern wenn es nötig war, zu antworten war nicht sehr vielversprechend, und Harry wünschte sich plötzlich Hermiones kühle Verhörungstaktiken. So hatte er vor viereinhalb Jahren nicht gedacht, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, Voldemort ein für allemal zu besiegen.

"Du bist aber nicht für Tee und Annehmlichkeiten gekommen", sagte Remus ziemlich auf den Punkt. "Ich bin überrascht - und ziemlich erfreut, versteh mich nicht falsch - aber wieso jetzt? Und wieso hier? Du warst über vier Jahre fort, die Leute waren - wir waren besorgt - nach allem was geschehen ist..."

Er schoss Harry einen tadelnden Blick zu, als ob der Junge - nun, junge Mann jetzt - sein Sohn wäre, der ein wenig zu spät nach Hause gekommen war ohne vorher anzurufen.

Harry seufzte und stellte sein Häferl zurück auf den kleinen Tisch. Er wusste, dass er früher zurückkehren hätte sollen, aber er war nicht bereit gewesen. Der Druck wäre zu viel gewesen für ihn selbst, seinen Geliebten und sein...

"Es war Zeit", sagte Harry langsam. "Wir wollten zurückkommen." Er warf einen Blick auf die Tür, die in die Küche führte.

Remus, der das bemerkte, sagte: "Sie sind damit beschäftigt, sich zu unterhalten. Severus hat Draco nicht mehr seit Hogwarts gesehen..."

Harry nickte. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe ihn für so lange für mich behalten."

"War es nicht..." fing Remus an, aber dann stoppte er abrupt, als ob er gerade etwas realisiert hätte. Er schien seine Worte für zwei Sekunden zu überdenken, bevor er seine Frage beendete: "War es nicht anders herum? Nicht du, der ihn behielt, sondern er, der dich behielt...?" bohrte er nach und blickte Harry so intensiv an, dass der Junge überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass Remus Legilimentik ausführte, wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte. Als das Starren unangenehm wurde, wandte Harry seinen Blick ab und langte nach einem Keks.

"Nein", sagte er einfach.

Remus war nicht im Geringsten von seinem Vorhaben abgebracht.

"Wir - nun, Severus und ich, meine ich - nahmen immer an, dass es Dracos - Initiative, wenn du möchtest..." Auf Harrys Zusammenzucken stoppte Remus, dann sagte er entschuldigend: "Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht neugierig sein - so taktlos, ich meine, ich bin daran interessiert, weshalb du die Zaubererwelt hinter dir gelassen hast."

Harry grinste und zuckte die Achseln. Er war erleichtert, dass Remus Dracos Initiative in Frieden ließ. Der andere Mann wusste nicht, worüber er sprach.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, wir gingen, weil es das einfachste war - selbst wenn das überhaupt nicht Gryffindorisch klingt. Dracos Schwangerschaft hat es ihm nicht erlaubt, sein magisches Training fortzusetzen, und ich wollte nicht zu lange von ihnen wegbleiben. Draco mochte es auch nicht, so lange alleine in London zu sein."

"Du bist also für Draco gegangen?" Remus nickte.

"Ich ging mit Draco", stellte Harry, etwas scharf, klar. "Nicht alles, was ich getan habe, war für ihn."

"Nichts außer den letzten vier Jahren?" fragte Remus sanft.

Harrys Nackenhaare sträubten sich, aber nachdem er in den braunen Augen keine Anklage fand, konnte er sich wieder entspannen. Remus hatte Recht, in manchen Aspekten. Die Menschen würden zu denselben Schlussfolgerungen kommen - und das Kind war schließlich kein Unfall gewesen. Harry würde nicht einmal von seiner Tochter als einen Unfall denken, wenn sie nicht absichtlich geschehen wäre.

"Sie sind mein Leben", sagte Harry, und der liebevolle Blick in seinen Augen zeugte von der Wahrheit seiner Worte. "Ich würde alles für sie tun."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Remus und schoss einen Blick in Bild!Snapes Richtung.

"Nein, das tust du nicht', dachte Harry, aber sagte es nicht laut. 'Du kannst das Geheimnis nicht kennen, weil es eine Geschichte bleiben wird, die nie erzählt wurde.'

Quietschen und kleine eilige Fußtritte unterbrachen die ruhige Szene als die Küchentür aufschwang und ein kleines dunkelhaariges Mädchen geradewegs auf Harry zuraste und sich gegen seine Beine warf.

"Sie hat dein Aussehen", stellte Remus mit einem Lächeln fest.

"Daddy", weinte sie, drehte hellglitzernde Augen zu ihrem Vater und, als besagter Vater es nicht schaffte, ihr nicht-ausgesprochenes Verlangen zu erfüllen, kreischte erneut: "DADDY!"

"Und Dracos charmante Persönlichkeit, wie ich sehe", fügte Remus leise hinzu, wobei sich sein Lächeln in ein Grinsen verwandelte.

Harry warf dem anderen Mann einen dunklen Blick zu, bevor er seine Tochter hochstemmte und sie in seinen Schoß setzte.

"Was ist? Wieso bist du nicht bei Papa und Onkel Sev?"

Die zwei Männer, von denen die Rede war, betraten gerade das Wohnzimmer. Draco sah müde aus (etwas, das er in letzter Zeit öfters tat), aber Snapes Mund war zu etwas verdreht, das nur Erheiterung bedeuten konnte, deswegen auch Harrys sofortige Alarmierung.

"Onkel Seb hat gesagt, dass er mich in seinen Topf gibt zum Kochen!" heulte das Mädchen und produzierte ein paar herzzerreißende Schluchzer, um die Szene zu untermalen.

"Onkel Seb", Severus sagte den Namen mit der richtigen Mischung aus Ekel, Abscheu und Lächerlichkeit, "hat nichts von dem getan. Er hat deiner Tochter", dies war mit einem pointierten dunklen Blick in Harrys Richtung begleitet, "geraten, sich ihre Manieren ins Gedächtnis zu rufen - traurigerweise hat sie jedoch keine..."

"Severus!" sagte Remus, geschockt, dass sein Ehemann in solch einer Manier mit einer Vierjährigen reden konnte, nachdem er das Kind beschuldigte, selbst keine zu haben.

Severus war unberührt und stellte sich neben den angezündeten Kamin. Harry sah auf das tränende Gesicht seiner Tochter, wohl wissend, dass es ziemlich lange dauerte bis man sich an ihr Temperament gewöhnte. Er rutschte zur Seite als Draco sich neben ihn setzte und sich matt gegen ihn lehnte.

"Ich war nicht so schwierig als Kind - hoffe ich", sagte der Ex-Slytherin in einer flachen Stimme. Nicht flach genug, wie sich herausstellte.

Das Mädchen stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, als sie schwierig genannt wurde, und versuchte sich von Harrys Schoß runterzukämpfen, aber ihr Vater hielt sie fest um die Mitte.

"Oh nein, das tust du nicht", sagte er strikt. "Benimm dich sofort!"

Das Mädchen schien augenblicklich zu schrumpfen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ihr Vater sie zurechtwies, aber wenn er es tat, dann war sie für gewöhnlich schon zu nahe an ihrer Toleranzgrenze. Dann schob sie ihre Unterlippe raus und schmollte so gut sie konnte.

Harry seufzte und warf Severus einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Ein paar Bücher über Kindererziehung wären vor zwei Jahren eine tolle Idee gewesen. Das müsste er sich noch ansehen; vermutlich könnten sie noch etwas Schadensbegrenzung machen. Severus hob einzig eine Braue und grinste, als ob er Harrys Zwickmühle sehr genießen würde - was er zweifellos auch tat.

Harry störte sich nicht mehr an den abfälligen Bemerkungen und den schneidenden Blicken, nachdem der Tränkemeister Harry vor diesen fünf Jahren ausgeholfen hatte. (Harry hielt seine Tochter unterbewusst fester.) Sie hatten beide etwas Wichtiges erhalten - dasselbe, wie es kam, aber in einer etwas anderen Weise - und nun duldeten sie die Gegenwart des anderen.

"Daddy?" fragte das Mädchen, beinahe schüchtern, was seltsam aus ihrem Mund klang nachdem man sie kreischen hörte. "Können wir jetzt Heim gehen? Ich mag es hier nicht", fügte sie hinzu, wobei sie jetzt wieder mehr nach ihrem Wutanfall-habenden Ich klang, und warf vorwurfsvolle Blicke auf Severus und Remus.

Draco nahm seine Tochter von Harrys Schoß bevor dieser antworten konnte und setzte sie, auf seinen Bauch achtend, auf seine Hüfte.

"Ihr müsst uns öfter besuchen kommen", sagte Remus, stand zusammen mit den jungen Eltern auf und führte sie zur Eingangstür.

"Das werden wir", sagte Harry, obwohl seine Tochter ein Gesicht zog, als hätte sie in etwas schrecklich Ekelhaftes gebissen.

Nachdem sie auf Wiedersehen gesagt hatten, blieb Remus' Hand einen Moment auf Harrys Schulter liegen, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und ins Ohr des jüngeren Mannes wisperte: "Sie war wirklich ein Geschenk für euch beide, nicht wahr? Sie hat euch zusammengebunden, dich und Draco."

Harrys Augen liebkosten die Figur seines Gefährten als dieser Remus' und Severus' Haus vor ihm verließ.

"Es war nicht unser Kind - nicht Dracos Initiative -, die uns zusammengebunden hat", erwiderte Harry sanft und tauschte einen geheimen Blick mit Severus aus, "sondern mein süßes kleines Geheimnis."

-Ende-


End file.
